


Chickzilla

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, But a Chicken, Chickens, Chickens of Unusual Size, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, Squawkzilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Beware
Series: Crocheted Creations [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Chickzilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickolascage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickolascage/gifts).




End file.
